Developing Feelings
by Inane Whimsies
Summary: This is set before Itachi killed off the clan, and this fic explores Sasuke's and Itachi's relationship before that happened. This will be ItachiSasuke so yes, that means incest and yaoi (shota) between two brothers.
1. Watching the Moon and Stars

Felicia: Don't hurt me! I know! I said I'd update my fics next.. but… well… I just couldn't help it! My Itachi muse made me do this! I swear it was all that perverts fault!  
  
Itachi: *glares* I'm not a pervert…  
  
Naruto: *setting on Itachi's lap wearing nothing but a pink song with a light pink bunny tail on the back and bunny ears on his head* If you aren't a pervert, why'd you dress me like this and make me set on your lap? Huh?"  
  
Itachi: Because…  
  
Naruto: …… Because why?  
  
Felicia: Because he's a pervert!  
  
Itachi: *growls*  
  
Felicia: Well.. You are…  
  
Itachi: I am not!  
  
Felicia: You are too!  
  
Itachi: I am not!  
  
Felicia: You are too!  
  
Itachi: I am not!  
  
Felicia: You are too!  
  
*the argument continues..*  
  
Naruto: Um.. Felicia doesn't own Naruto or any of it's characters… which should be easy to tell since well.. The guy characters aren't dressed in tiny revealing outfits and put into yaoi-ish situations all the time.  
  
Little Sasuke: *hidding under random chair* Felicia told me to warn you all that this will have incest in it and shota/yaoi since my Aniki (big brother) is a pervert and wants to do naughty things to me. *innocent look* What kind of naught things does he want to do to me anyway?  
  
~Ages for the moment  
  
Sasuke- 8  
  
Itachi- 13  
  
Chapter One: Watching the Moon and Stars  
  
It was already very late and a little eight-year-old Sasuke was not happy. His big brother, Itachi, had promised he'd be home hours ago to show him how to throw a shuriken. Sure, his father had offered to instead, but it just wasn't the same to the little boy. The dark haired young boy loved his brother and wanted to spend time with him as much as he could. Unfortunately, the boy hardly ever got to do this, which made him very sad. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up that his brother would spend time with him like he said he would since he also knew his brother was very busy… but he still did get his hopes up. Always he hoped his brother would keep one of his promises and spend time with him doing anything.  
  
A sigh passed the boys lips as he looked up at the moon through his bedroom window. It was a pretty cloudy night so far, so only a few stars were visible and the moon was actually partially covered. The moon was almost full now and Sasuke could remember when he was younger and him and his big brother would watch the moon and stars sometimes. He really missed that. He thought though, maybe Itachi is somewhere looking up at the sky now too, so they are kind of looking at them together… but it wasn't the same, he knew that, not that he tried to remind himself of that fact.  
  
The little Uchiha yawned softly and went to find a chair to set on. Once he found home, he half drug, half carried it back to the window and sat it down in front of it. He then set down on the chair and propped his elbows up on the windowsill then rested his head in his hands. The clouds started to move from in front of the moon, the boy noticed as he once again looked up at the sky.  
  
An hour passed and the boy was still looking up at he sky. The moon was now fully visible and a few more stars shown down upon the boy who yawned softly and rubbed at his eyes. He was very tired, but he wouldn't fall asleep! Not until his big brother got home!  
  
… It was hard to stay awake though.. He could already feel his eyes start to droop closed as he half yawned. Pushing some of his bangs out of his eyes, he decided he'd just rest his head one his hands for a little while. So, he stretched slightly then folded his arms before laying the side of his head down. He tried to keep his eyes opened.. But they eventually fell closed. A light sleep soon followed along with a dream.  
  
The dream was of him and his brother when they were younger. Itachi was holding Sasuke on his lap as they looked up at the stars and moon one night. The little Sasuke was already tired even though it was still kind of early into the night. So, the little boy turned himself around some in his big brother's lap and snuggled against him and started to fall asleep then. Itachi looked down at his younger brother and a softly smiled crossed his face as he started to lightly pet the little one's hair.  
  
That dream faded however when he felt someone pick him up from where he was seated on the chair. Whoever it was that picked him up felt very warm and strong. The little boy yawned slightly then blinked his eyes opened to look up at who it was that was carrying him. He smiled when he saw who it was, his big brother.  
  
Itachi glanced down at the boy before he placed him so he was laying down on his bed then started to cover him up, but before he got that chance, the younger of the two Uchiha's practically pounced on the elder of the two and hugged him tightly around the neck while he nuzzled against the older boy's chest some.  
  
The older Uchiha couldn't help but smile at the way his younger brother was actually. He seemed very cute and innocent when he acted like this and Itachi actually enjoyed it when his brother was like this. After he wrapped his arms around his younger brother, Itachi murmured, "You know it's past your bedtime.. You should be fast asleep by now."  
  
Sasuke looked up at him with a cute little pout on his face before he said in a bit of a sleepy voice, "I was waiting for you though Aniki! You promised you'd be home a long time ago and teach me how to throw shurikens like you do!"  
  
Sighing softly, Itachi softly said, "Now Sasuke, I did tell you I'd probably be late.."  
  
"I know, but-" Sasuke started, but he was quickly interrupted by his brother.  
  
"No buts." The elder of the two said. "You should get to sleep now, little brother." Once Itachi said this, his younger brother pouted cutely at him and clung onto him slightly.  
  
Shaking his head slightly, Sasuke said, "I want to spend time with you though!"  
  
Itachi sighed. "Sasuke-" He began, but this time he was the one who was interrupted.  
  
"Please Aniki?" The little boy asked. "You always use to spend so much time with me! I know you're busy and all.. But we're still brothers and we should get to spend more time with each other!" He nodded after saying this to help make his point.  
  
The elder of the two once again sighed. How could he say no to his little brother now? He was so cute and innocent looking. So, giving in, he said, "Okay, if you promise to go to bed soon, we can go up to the roof like we use to and look up at the stars."  
  
Sasuke's eyes lit up. "Really? We can? Yay! I love you so much Aniki!" The boy squealed before hugging his big brother tightly.  
  
Smiling slightly, Itachi picked his brother up off of the bed and held him up to his chest with his arms under his legs. "Try to be quiet now, we don't need to wake up our parents." He warned before walking out of the younger brothers room with his little brother snuggled up closely to his chest.  
  
A few minutes later, the two brothers were up on the roof. The younger of the two was setting between the older one's legs with his back leaned against the other's chest.  
  
Itachi glanced down at his brother who seemed very content. He smiled slightly before frowning when he noticed the boy shiver some. The older Uchiha should have known to have Sasuke put on something with long sleeves since it was a pretty cold night, but he didn't even think about it until that moment. Oh well though, he decided, he could help keep his little brother warm.  
  
Sasuke felt his older brothers arms wrap around him loosely and he blinked slightly before smiling. Tilting his head back, he looked up at his brother and smiled at him widely before saying, "Thank you Aniki! I was getting kind of cold!"  
  
Returning the smile slightly, Itachi tightened his arms around his little brother just slightly. He then redirected his attention back up to the sky.  
  
It wasn't but a few minutes later that he noticed that his little brother had fallen asleep. He smiled slightly as he glanced down at him before he once again scooped him up. This time, he cradled the small boy to his chest and he got down from the roof.  
  
The little Uchiha was once again back in his room. As Itachi placed him down on the bed, he gave a small whine at the loose of his brothers arms around him, but the soon wrapped himself around a near by pillow. Itachi couldn't help but smile as he looked down at his little brother before he covered him up with his blanket.  
  
Itachi stayed in his younger brothers room, standing next to his bed for awhile as he watched his little brother sleep peacefully. This was always one of the things the teenaged Uchiha loved to do. His little brother was so innocent and beautiful look as he slept, though Itachi always thought he brother was beautiful, he just tried to ignore those thoughts since he was afraid of where they might lead. He knew very well that he could easily start to develop feelings he definitely should for the young boy, that's one of the reasons he hadn't been spending as much time with him as he used to. Even if Itachi decided to be open with his feelings, Sasuke was still much to young to even understand what the feelings Itachi was starting to feel, but trying not to feel, were.  
  
The young teenager didn't leave his brother's bedside until he noticed the suns light start to come in through his brother's bedroom window. After he went over to the window and closed the curtains of the window, he then took one more look at his brother before he left the room and headed to his own to try and get some sleep.  
  
Felicia: Okay, this was suppose to just be a random one-shot fluffy moment before Itachi and Sasuke.. But it kind of got out of hand and now, it's going to be at least two chapters (probably more) long! So, make sure you let me know what you think about this by reviewing! Oh, and if you want me to hurry up and update another of my fics, mention that in the review if you want and it might help me get into the updating mood some.  
  
To know when this fic is updated, join one of these groups:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LimOfFragReality  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Hell_Is_For_Children  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sasuke_TheUke/  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ItachiSasuke_ForbiddenLove/  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Uchiha_Itachi_Reasons/  
  
~written on 1/13/04 


	2. Throwing Shurikens Will Have to Wait Unt...

Felicia: Nine reviews.. It's more then I expected with their ages and all.. But many many many thanks to all nine of you that updated! *gives you all almond pocky cause it's just sooo good! Just like Itashi/Sasuke!* Oh, and by the way, I wrote this chapter right after I wrote the first.. I couldn't get onto my laptop (which is where the fic was) because it wouldn't let me online forever, and that's why it took me so long to put this chapter up.. ^^; I already have the third chapter done too.. So, if you want me to update, review!  
  
~Replies to Reviews~  
  
Sparring Sword: Sorry, the fic wouldn't work if it was set after the clan, but don't worry, nothing real major will happen until Sasuke is twelve like in the series most likely.  
  
Kerushi03: *glomps* Kelsey ish cute too! *nods* Don't even try to say you're not! *glares* … Hehe..  
  
aera-chan: I'm glad you think it's cute! That's what I was going for with this fic!  
  
C h i b i O r o c h i m a r u: Ah, so it's a good fic then? Yay! I'm glad you like it.  
  
kaiswings: Sick and twisted head, huh? Wow, another person with a sick and twisted head! *hands you a membership badge thing* Hehe..  
  
HanbunHeikin: Sorry it took me so long to update this ^^;; See above to find out the reason.  
  
silky-neko: Well.. No one forced you to read it…. You could have just ignored it then reviewed (without reading it would be my guess of what you did) and calling me names.  
  
amanda: I agree without about those things and I'm sorry it took me so long to update ^^;  
  
sTaR SNipEr: Shhhhhhhh! No talking about any of my past plot ideas! This one is going to be secret though, and more then likely won't end up anything like that you said though. I'll probably right a fic like that later on though.  
  
Chapter Two: Throwing Shurikens Will Have to Wait Until Later  
  
Itachi was having a very 'nice' dream about his little brother. A dream he most definitely shouldn't have been having, let along enjoying it as much as he was. The dream was just getting really good when he was awakened by something bouncing onto his bed then landing onto of him.  
  
"Aniki! It's time to wake up and eat breakfast!" Chirped a happy and wet little Sasuke who had just gotten out of the shower.  
  
Sasuke's elder brother's eyes slowly blinked open and he almost twitched when he caught sight of his wet little brother since it reminded him of the sweat covered version of his little brother that was in his dream.. moaning and doing other such things that would do some not so good things to Itachi.  
  
The hyper little boy tilted his head to the side when he noticed his brother kind of zoning out while looking at him. "Is something wrong Aniki?" Sasuke asked curiously.  
  
Itachi shook his head slightly then blinked at Sasuke. "Nothing's wrong." He said then raised an eyebrow slightly. "Shouldn't you have dried off better after your shower?"  
  
Sasuke blinked at him. "Um.. I was in a hurry so I kind of forgot.." The young Uchiha said then gave his big brother a sheepish look and smile. All his brother could do back was ruffle the younger boy's hair slightly then set up and pull him into a hug which Sasuke happily returned.  
  
Their little moment was interrupted when they heard their mother call them down for breakfast.  
  
The younger of the two didn't make any moves to move from his current locations in his big brother's arms, so said big brother just slipped out of bed and stood up, holding Sasuke up to his chest with his arms under the younger boy's legs and butt.  
  
"I suppose I'm stuck carrying you." Itachi shakes his head slightly. "Whatever am I going to do with my foolish little brother?"  
  
Sasuke gave a cute thoughtful look then said, "Carry him around and spend lots and lots of time with him! Oh, and also teach him how to throw shurikens like you do!" He nods several times after saying that, making him look even cuter.  
  
The older one smirked slightly then said, "I suppose I could do that…"  
  
"Yay!" The little boy said then happily snuggled against his big brother as he was carried out of the room and then into the kitchen to eat.  
  
After the boys had finished with breakfast, the elder of the two went and changed into his normal clothes for today and then as soon as he walked out of his room, he had little Sasuke clinging to his leg, asking, "What are we going to do now Aniki?"  
  
Itachi gave his little brother a small smile then said, "I suppose I can teach you how to through shurikens now…" This caused his little brother to smile a big smile and squeal with happiness.  
  
Just as the two were outside and were about ready to begin, another shinobi from the village appeared and went and whispered something to Itachi which caused then teen to sigh softly. He then kneeled down in front of Sasuke and said, "Forgive me this one time.. I have to go on a mission now, it's very important."  
  
Sasuke pouted at him. "But Aniki! You said-"  
  
Itachi placed a finger over his younger brother's lips to silence him. "I know.. You can have dad teach you or I can show you later, okay?"  
  
The young boy sniffled slightly but nodded. "Alright.. But I'm not happy about this! Not at all!"  
  
After ruffling the boys hair, the teenaged Uchiha stood up and headed off along with the other shinobi.  
  
Sasuke gave a heavy sigh then headed back inside of the house. He decided to take a small nap since he was still a bit tired since he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. As he laid down on his, he blinked slightly when he realized he didn't even remember going to bed last night… A smiled crossed his face as he realized Itachi must have taken him to bed and tucked him in and such!  
  
The young Uchiha curled up under his covers, yawning slightly then slowly fell asleep, thinking about his big brother.  
  
Felicia: Er.. Crappy chapter… I know… ; Sorry! The next chapter will hopefully be better…  
  
~written on 1/13/04  
  
To know when this fic is updated, join one of these groups:  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/LimOfFragReality  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Hell_Is_For_Children  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Sasuke_TheUke/  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/ItachiSasuke_ForbiddenLove/  
  
http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Uchiha_Itachi_Reasons/ 


	3. Wishing and Hoping

Felicia: Sorry this took me awhile to get up.. As you may of noticed, I wrote his chapter, and the first two all on the same day back on January 13th So yeah.. You all have the right to through things at me if you like.  
  
~Replies to Reviews~  
  
Random Kyuubi : Yeah I know that was a short chapter.. ^^;; Oh and yay for Hao! *gives him Yoh*  
  
Chesiere Cat: Um.. I didn't really update soon.. But at least I'm updating.. right? Right!  
  
C h i b i O r o c h i m a r u: Thanks for adding me to your author alert list thingie *feels loved*  
  
Zaln: What the fuck is wrong with me? I enjoy writing FICTION. I know pedophilia is wrong, that's why I do not do anything of that sort, nor condone it in real life. What one choses to write about is one's own choice. Oh and please do learn to spell, misspelling while flaming someone really only leads people to believe you are just some stupid ass flamer. Oh and I DID NOT 'bastardized' the characters. As my one friend says, bastardizing the characters means you make them act vicious to others for no damned good reason. I know this, she knows this. Most of the people I know, know this. So now, what is it in your tiny little flamer mind makes you think I did that to either Itachi or Sasuke? Now, I doubt you are here to read this, so I shall e-mail this to you also. In closing, have a wonderful day, and thanks for the flame *adds it to her collection*  
  
Chapter Three: Wishing and Hoping  
  
Sasuke was woken up by his mother at a little past noon to eat lunch. As he sat at the table and ate, he glanced over at the spot Itachi sets in when he's at home and sighs softly, wishing his brother was home right now and wondering when he'll get home this time. Hopefully, he thinks, it will be by tonight so he can get his brother to tuck him in again!  
  
After Sasuke finishes with lunch, he heads outside and practices some basic taijutsu . He continues practicing until it's about to get dark out then quickly heads home since he knows his mother likes him home by dark usually and also because he's hungry again now and ready for dinner.  
  
Once he reaches his house, he gets scolded for being late, but not punished since he wasn't that late. He then sets down with his parents and eats dinner. Once again, he finds himself looking over at Itachi's empty chair again, wishing and hoping his brother was there or at least will get home soon.  
  
A few hours later, the young Uchiha should be in bed, but has found himself setting at a chair at his window again and looking up at the sky. The moon is getting closer to be full and luckily, tonight the sky is more clearer so he can see the stars and the moon better tonight.  
  
The small boy stretched slightly in his chair and sighed softly. He rested his chin against the window sill and looks up at the sky from there. After a few minutes had pasted, he moved his head so he now the side of his head was laying down on the windowsill. Yawning slightly, he decided to rest his eyes for a little while. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew he would end up falling asleep if he did this, but he did it anyway since his eyes had started hurting some.  
  
Soon, the young Uchiha fell into a light slumber. This time, it was not interrupted by his elder brother picking him up, in fact, it was not interrupted at all until the sun started to rise, shining light through the little boy's bedroom window and right on him.  
  
Whining softly, he stirred for a moment then covered his head up with his arms to block on the sun. He once again found sleep. The boy stayed asleep for another hour or so until he slowly woke up.  
  
Sasuke groaned softly as he straightened his now stiff back and mentally cursed himself for falling asleep in a chair like that.. since well.. he knew better because he had done that before while waiting for his big brother.  
  
Once the boy had gotten up, he stretched slightly to try and get his sore muscles in his back stretched out and to stop hurting. After that was taken care of, he headed to the bathroom to take a bath this time since he didn't have to hurry and take a shower so he could see his brother sooner and be around him more.  
  
The little boy put he plug in the tub then turned on the water once he was in the bathroom and set it so it was nice and warm, but not too hot or anything. As the water was filling up in the tub, the young boy stripped off the clothes he had on and then got into the tub.  
  
He let the tub fill up until it was most of the way full before he turned off the water. The Uchiha sighed softly as the warm water help his back which was still a bit stiff and sore. His neck was now starting to bother him, so he reached one of his hands up and started to rub the back of his neck.  
  
While the younger of the two brothers was taking a nice warm bath, the other returned home. He didn't pay any much attention to his parents, in tent on taking a long shower after his all night mission and then taking a nap. Since there was no water running, Itachi didn't even think that anyone would be in the bathroom, so he just opened the door and walked inside. After he had gotten the door shut, he noticed his little brother setting in the tub, rubbing his neck with his eyes closed. The little boy was obviously very relaxed in the warm water and didn't seem to notice that his elder brother had entered the room.  
  
Itachi didn't even think as he just stared at his brother as 'certain' mental images came into his mind.  
  
Sasuke eventually got the feeling he was being watched and opened his eyes. Glancing over at his elder brother, he didn't even think before a smile stretched across his face and he jumped out of the tub and ran over to him, immediately catching him in a hug.  
  
The older brother's eyes widened slightly before he mentally said to himself, 'He's just your brother, it isn't like you haven't seen him naked before.. and this isn't exactly the first time he's hugged you while he was naked either…' The teen's thoughts actually ended up making things worse as just the slightest barely detectible blush spread across his face as his brother nuzzled against his thigh in a loving manner.  
  
Raising one of his hands up to his mouth, Itachi cleared his throat to attracted his brother's attention, which he did, before he calmly said, "Brother, I don't think you should go around dripping and naked."  
  
"Huh?" The younger asked with an all too innocent look on his face and sound to his voice. The next second, it registered in Sasuke's brain what Itachi was taking about and his cheeks immediately tinted a rather dark pinkish color before he back a few steps away from his brother and covered up his private parts his hands, giving him an adorable little look, especially with the blush which just seemed to be deepening and getting worse as time went by.  
  
A smile that had a hint of a smirk to it, spread across Itachi's face as he looked down at his little brother. After a few moments a looking down at him, Itachi said, "Why don't you finish your bath up now?"  
  
Sasuke, who had been starring intently down at the floor, quickly nodded then scurried back over to the tub, not thinking to cover up his behind as he did so (we all know Itachi was glad he didn't though, right?). Even after Sasuke had once again gotten into the tub, he still covered himself up with his hands and also continued his blushing.  
  
After a few moments of silence, Sasuke shyly looked up at his brother and asks, "What did you come into the bathroom for?"  
  
"A shower." Itachis says then Sasuke's brain kind of goes duh stupid to him before his blush darkens slightly and he looks back down.  
  
"Oh." The little boy says quietly then squirms around uncomfortable. He wasn't even sure why he was feeling like this now, him and his elder brother had taken baths and such together before and it never really bothered him then or anything, So why was he blushing and covering himself like this now? The young Uchiha just couldn't figure it out, he kept trying though!  
  
Itachi watched Sasuke for a while and didn't say anything since the little boy looked deep in thought at the moment. The older of the brothers then got an idea which he knew probably wasn't a good one, but he chose to ignore the imaginary angle that appeared on one of his shoulders and just listened ot the devil on the other who told him to get into the tub with Sasuke and molest him.. He probably wouldn't do the molesting part though.. At least not yet anyway (~_^).  
  
So, as the little devil was celebrating victory over the angel, Itachi began to strip out of his clothes which went unnoticed to his younger brother who was still deep in thought. After he had gotten his clothes off, Itachi went over to the tub and almost silently got into the tub behind Sasuke who didn't realize this until his brother lightly rubbed his neck since Itachi had seen Sasuke rubbing his neck when he first came into the bathroom.  
  
Felicia: Ha! That's all you get for now! So, what will Sasuke do now that there's a nakie Itachin in the tub with him? Oh, and more importantly, when is Itachi going to molest the little Sasuke? Well, review and let me know what you think about that, your opinions and stuff do matter.. not that they'll stop me from doing something if I set my mind to it of course ^-^  
  
~1/13/04  
  
Have fun, and review please! Reviews make me happy and tend to get me out of my pessimistic as hell moods *gives chibi Sasukes and Itachis to all her wonderful non-flamer reviewers then tosses paper balls at the flamers* 


	4. Tub for Two

Felicia: Okay, time to updated this fic now I hope the rest of this fic will turn out alright. I'm a bit torn between different ideas for this fic, and I'm unsure of what I should do really. Well, I guess I'll just try my best.

-Replies to Some Reviews-

C h i b i O r o c h i m a r u: Yes.. Itachi does look quite good in the anime nodnod

Yuki-Chan2: I enjoy being evil, tehee

Uchiha-addict : That resembles the one-shot Uchihacest lemon I've been working on kinda..

chaos911: Wow, someone is addicted to my writing.. w00w00t! I am afraid you might need therapy now though.. hehe.

patty: Thanks I defiantly do need a beta prolly.. ;;

The following things will most likely be used in this fic at one time or another:

"Words"

'Thoughts'

Disclaimer: Is there lovely incest between Sasuke and Itachi? Unfortunately.. no TTTT So of course I don't own it then.. if I did.. well... Sasuke and Itachi would have probably already screwed like rabbits more then say.. couple hundred times?

Chapter Four: Tub for Two

A surprised gasped escaped his lips as he felt his brother's hand begin to rub his neck. A blush quickly rose up onto his cheeks and then spread across the bridge of his nose. His brother was in the tub with him.. They were both naked... The poor confused little Uchiha still had no idea why this was affecting him so much now. It had never affected him in such a manner before!

These thoughts slowly faded away though, as his elder brother's quite skilled hand worked the muscles in his neck. Ah, that felt so good! The younger of the two brothers soon couldn't up but relax, this just felt so good on his still sore and stiff muscles.

A smile came to Itachi's lips as he watched his little brother relax before him, beginning to lean back into his touch. Sliding the hand on his younger brother's neck over to one shoulder, the elder brother brought up his other hand to the other. He then began to slowly message them, almost earning a purr from the little one in front of him.

"Hmmm.. That feels so good Aniki!" Sasuke said as a small contented sky escaped his lips, though to Itachi it sounded almost like a moan (He just has a dirty mind really..).

As a smirk came to his lips, the elder of the two Uchiha brothers continued massaging his little bother's shoulders and neck. After doing this for awhile, the teen slowly slid one of his arms around Sasuke's waist, the other reaching up to grasp onto the little one's chin. Tilting it up, Itachi looked down into his eyes, a smile that was half a smirk on his face.

"When was the last time we took a bath together?" The older brother inquired, causing the little one to blink a bit.

Blushing lifting a bit due to getting lost in other thoughts, Sasuke replied, "Umm.... I think it was close to.. three months ago Aniki." He then paused for a moment, before he nodded his head slightly, agreeing with himself in quite a cute manner, though his eyes did have a slightly sad look to them, since after all he missed taking baths with his Aniki!

The answer and look in the younger one's eyes caused Itachi to blink slightly. Three months ago.. That seemed like almost forever ago, the older Uchiha thought to himself.

"Aniki.." The cute voice of the smaller Uchiha interrupted, "Are you going to go to bed after this?" After receiving a nod as an answering, a small smile came to Sasuke's lips, before he turned himself around in the tub. The smaller boy then leaned up onto his knees, wrapping his arms around his big brother's neck and hugging onto him.

Itachi blinked slightly again, while he closed his arm around the boy. "Why do I get the feeling you want something?" He asks, a knowing tone to his voice.

"Uh.." A small blush was once again on the younger Uchiha's cheeks. "Because.. I do?" He smiled up at his brother cutely. "Can sleep with you?"

Heart almost stopping, the teenager could only stare down at his younger brother. If you think about what kind of position he was in, it was easy to see why he had such a reaction. He was currently naked in the tub with his cute little brother, who was also naked. Said cute little brother, now had his arms around him and his body pressed against him, while asking to sleep with him. Being at the age Itachi was in, the poor boy couldn't help but have dirty thoughts come to mind.

Meanwhile, little Sasuke was starring up his brother with a cutely innocent look on his face, blinking slightly as he waited for an answer. "Aniki..?" A pout came to his lips, before the small boy made a slightly surprised sound as he was lifted up slightly, before he was placed a little a ways from his brother. Whining softly, Sasuke's pout increased, until a small poke was given to him on his forehead, causing him to bring a hand up to it.

"Get out of the tub and get dressed now." Itachi finally said.

The little Uchiha blinked at his brother. "Eh? Why?"

Smiling slightly, the elder of the two Uchiha's replied, "How else do you expect to sleep with your Aniki? I suppose you could just stay naked though if you really want."

"Eep." Sasuke quickly stood up, blushing a bit. "Oh!" He says, before he gets out of the tub, not thinking to cover himself this time. The little boy then wastes not time getting dried off a bit and then dressed, his big brother watching him the whole time.

Once the younger of the two brothers was once again dressed, he looked over at his big brother, still in the tub, a bit of an impatient look on his face. This caused a slight chuckle to come from Itachi.

"Go ahead and head to my room, I'll be there in a bit." He said, his little brother nodding slightly, before he smiled and then hurried out of the bathroom, heading straight to his big brother's room.

A sigh passed Itachi's lips as he sat in the tub for awhile longer. What a dilemma he was faced with now. His hormones were nearly screaming at him to do one thing, while his mind decided it probably wasn't the best thing to do.. even though it was under the influence. Meanwhile his heart was just plain confused. Having those God be damned angels on his shoulders wasn't helping either, especially after they attempted to use their Sharigan eyes on each other and ended up both fainting somehow, leaving Itachi even more confused. How the hell did those stupid things get Sharigan eyes if they were only figments of his imagination!?

Shaking his head, the teenager slowly got out of the tub, draining it. He decided he'd attempt to take a shower again sometime tonight. Once he had dried himself off half way, the Uchiha teen wrapped a towel around his waist, before he headed out of the bathroom, following the same route Sasuke had taken earlier to his room.

Felicia: Okay, there you have it! The forth chapter of Developing Feelings! I hope it was alright ;; I was dealing with a bit of writers block while I wrote this --;; Uh, well, review and tell me what you all think please!

In our next chapter.....

Itachi attempts to sleep with Sasuke (not in that way you rabid pervs! ... at least not yet anyway...), his hormones not exactly being in the mood to cooperate with him. Meanwhile, Sasuke is curious about a few things, hopefully Itachi will be able to help him out a bit.

Make sure you read the next chapter of Developing Feelings, entitled Sleep Just Won't Come

Ending Note: To know when I update, or am working on a fanfic, you can usually check out my livejournal, which you can get to by going to my profile. There's a link at the top of it.


	5. Sleep Just Won’t Come

Felicia: Okay, finally time for the fifth chapter of Developing Feelings! I'm sure you're all waiting to see what happens between Itachi and Sasuke in this chapter, hehe. Oh, and I've noticed a lot of people want Itachi to molest Sasuke.. and that leads me to the conclusion that... a great deal of my readers/reviewers are nothing but perverts! .... I'm so proud! -wipes a tear from her eye-

(Note: This chapter was delayed due to Felicia being depressed and such... you can read her livejournal to find out why and such... you'd have to go back a few posts though since I've been depressed more then once lately.)

(Note 2: It was pointed out to me that Sasuke calls Itachi Niisan when he speaks to him... so yeah....when I first posted this I had it that way.. but... I am now changing it back to Aniki because that's just what I always heard Sasuke call Itachi. Sorry if it's wrong)

-Replies to Some Reviews-

Nuppu: Of course I'm happy! I'm always happy when I convert someone to the 'Uchihacest faith.' Tehee

aNiMePeRfEcT: curious look Um.. what exactly did you imagine? prodprod

SpoonNinja: I also believe he must be raped.. and molested.. repeatedly.. hehe.

mick: -blink- Really..? I never noticed him saying niisan before! nn;; I'll try to remember to keep that straight from now on! Thanks nn;;;;!

Angel-Gensui: Itachi in Sex Ed.... interesting.. giggles

faith: Thank you –bows- I try n-n;;

The following things will most likely be used in this fic at one time or another:

"Words"

'Thoughts'

_Itachi's Dream_

Disclaimer: Check the previous chapter if you really want to read one.

Warning: There's some OOCness in the dream.. Why? Well.. duh, because it's a dream! Things in dreams tend to be.. different.. then 'real life'.. even in a fic -nods-

Chapter Five: Sleep Just Won't Come

Itachi couldn't help but smile as he entered his room. There was his younger brother, lying on his bed, under the covers, and look towards the door with an adorably little anxious look on his face. Oh how easy would it be for the dark haired teen to twist that that look really meant. Luckily for him, the little angel and devil on his shoulders were still passed out, so he didn't have to deal with them trying to tell him what to do.

The younger of the two brothers sat up, clutching the blanket up against his chest cutely as he did so. A big grin was on his face, and he looked quite excited. He was going to sleep with his Aniki! So much fun! He almost couldn't resist letting out a happy little giggle.

"Seems like you're ready to go to sleep." The elder of the two commented s he walked over towards the bed, not thinking about the fact he was only currently in a towel.. and still rather damp looking.

Sasuke quickly nodded his head. "Of course I'm ready! I can't wait to get to sleep with my Aniki again!" This time, the young Uchiha couldn't help but let out a happy and cute little giggle.

As he couldn't help but smile, the older of the two Uchihas thought to himself, 'Cute.. very cute..' You know.. the cute that just makes you want to molest said cute thing... over and over again... and again... then a few more times!

"Are you ready for bed?" The young boy asked, sounding rather eager as he pulled the covers up a bit, making room for his big brother to slip into the bed along side of him.

Itachi's smile turned into a slight smirk. "Well.. Unless you want me to be sleeping naked, I need to change for bed first." Sleeping naked with his little brother.. that sounded like fun.. a lot of fun.. but if he did that, he seriously doubted he'd be able to get any real sleep at all. Damn though.. it would sooo be worth it.

A blush rose onto the face of the younger of the two boy's in the room. His brother.. sleeping naked.. with him in the bed.. Why did the thought of that make him have a.. weird.. feeling? The young one actually frowned slightly as he tried to figure it out. This frown caused his older brother to blink slightly, wondering if he maybe had gone too far with saying that..

So, the elder Uchiha brother headed over to the dresser in his room, opening up one of the drawers and pulling out some boxers to wear (no.. they aren't black... they're dark purple that is rather close to black!). The teen then dropped his towel down (don't you just what to give his bum a little pinch? I know you do.. I do.. really... -inches it and gets attached by a rabid little possessive Sasuke- x.x;;), before he slid the boxers onto his body.

The young Uchiha was too distracted with his own thoughts about the weird feeling he had when he thought of his Aniki sleeping naked with him. His thoughts were interrupted however, when he felt a sudden weight on the bed. Said weight, which was his near naked older brother, caused the little brother to loose his balance rather suddenly and fall over, landing with his head on his older brother's lap.

Itachi's eyes actually went slightly wide as he watched his brother's head land right on his lap. Oh God.. bad thoughts... baaaaaad thoughts! Lucky for him, his little brother rather quickly sat up, a sheepish look and smile on his face.

"S-sorry!" Sasuke quickly said, a small rosy blush on his cheeks as he gave his elder brother a shy look through his bangs.

That look was so very adorable. It brought a smile to the older brother's face as he looked down at his brother. As he smiled, he brought up one of his hands and lightly patted his brother on the head and said, "Don't worry about it. It's no big deal or anything.."

Sasuke tilted his head up towards his brother, his smile loosing it's sheepishness and growing. He leaned up into his brother's touch some, enjoying having his brother touching him.

After having removed his hand from atop his brother's head (which earned a slight little cute whine from Sasuke!), Itachi asked, "So, ready to get to sleep now?" His question was answered with an excited nod from his little brother. "Alright then." The older Uchiha said before he flips the lamp next to his bed off and slips under the covers, joining Sasuke.

As soon as he lied down almost, Itachi found himself with his little brother pretty much clinging onto him. Sasuke had his arms around his brother's neck, and his legs pressed up against his brother, with one tangled between his brother's.

The littler of the two brothers let out a happy and contented sounding sigh. He was finally able to sleep with his brother! He was so very happy! It was always so nice to be able to be so close to his brother like he currently was.

"Good night, Sasuke." Itachi said softly as he brought up a hand and lightly petted his little brother's hair lightly.

As he leaned up into the petting his brother was giving him, the younger brother replied, "Night Aniki!" His voice sounded cheerful and happy, not at all sounding as if he was ready to fall asleep anytime soon.

The two had lain with each other, arms wrapped around one another, for a little over half an hour before Sasuke quietly asked, "Aniki.. are you asleep..?"

"Hmm.." The older of the two Uchihas opened his eyes and looked down at his little brother. "Not yet.. Why?" Itachi yawns softly. He then feels his brother squirm slightly against his body.. rubbing against a 'certain' area of his body for a brief moment.

"Umm.." After pausing for a short moment, the younger of the two brothers quietly asked, "Have you... ever had an um.. weird.. feeling.. before..?" This question almost made Itachi's heart stop. Of course perverted thoughts began to run through his mind! But.. his brother.. he couldn't mean /that/.. could he?

After taking a slightly deep breath and collecting himself some, the elder of the two brothers asked back, "What do you mean a.. weird feeling..? What type of feeling are you talking about?"

Sasuke bit his lip softly.. He didn't really know or understand what kind of feeling it was.. since he couldn't remember ever feeling something like it before. The small boy tried to think of how to explain it.. "U-uh.. well... I'm not really sure.. It like.. well... It's... I don't know.." After failing miserably to describe the feeling he had, the young Uchiha pouted cutely while looking down and off to the side a bit.

"Well," The older of the two began, "Is it a.. bad feeling?" His question was responded to with a small shake of the head from his brother. "So, it's a good one then..?"

This question caused the smaller of the two to bite his bottom lip slightly. He couldn't definitely say it wasn't a bad feeling.. but a good one? Well.. he thought it was. So, he nodded his head slightly this time. "Yeah.. I'm pretty sure it was."

"I wouldn't worry about it then." Itachi said as he brought a hand up and lightly petted his little brother's hair after pushing some hair from in front of the little one's eyes. This caused his little brother to relax and nod his head slightly.

With the petting of his hair continuing, Sasuke became more and more relaxed. If he could, he would be purring right then at his big brother's touches.

Soon, the elder of the two would find that the younger of the two scooting right up to him, wrapping his arms about his waist while snuggling his head against his chest. This action brought a smile to the older brother's face, a small soft smile, as he looked down upon his little brother.

Sasuke had always loved being close to his brother. Just always. His Aniki just meant so very much to him. He wasn't sure why, but lately, he had started to like being close to his brother like this even more. Those feelings weren't given all that many thoughts though... After all, it isn't like he didn't like feeling like this: like he just wanted to be close to his big brother.

It didn't take much longer or much more petting, before the younger of the two dark haired boys became so relaxed and comfortable pressed up against his brother; that he began to drift off into a light sleep. His older brother watched him as he did this, the hand of his that was petting the little one coming to a stop atop his brother's head.

About an hour or so passed, and the teenaged Uchiha was still awake. All this while, he had been watching the little one with his arms wrapped about him sleep. While he had been watching him, his hand had slipped down from the little one's head and now that arm was wrapped about his little brother's body. Meanwhile his other arm was currently bent at the elbow and underneath his head, which he now had resting on it.

Itachi's eyes began to get heavy as he continued watching the little one within his strong arms sleep. After a few more minutes passed, a yawn escaped past the Uchiha teen's lips. Ah, he was starting to get quite tired now. He really should be getting to sleep soon. However.. he found it rather hard to do with that cute little brother of his in his arms and pressed up against his body.

It soon proved that Itachi finally did manage to fall into slumber. Unfortunately for him though.. something happened while he was asleep. A dream began to form in his mind. What kind of dream..? The kind that would probably make his parents want to skin him alive.. not that they'd be able to....

This dream.. It was of his little brother Sasuke. And.. it was also about him. They were together.... -winks- I know you all want this.... hehe, so here ya go

_Itachi gasped, a warm feeling started to form in his body. He wasn't quite coherent at that moment. 'What's... going on..?' The Uchiha asked himself, before his eyes opened up. At first, his vision was blurred. Had he been asleep..? As his vision cleared up, he noticed there was someone that was on top of him, looking down at him. 'Who the..' The voice inside of his head trailed off as he realized who it was._

"_Sasuke..?" The teenager asked though he didn't even notice if his mouth even opening to speak or not, as he was too shocked by what happened next to even think of such things. The one atop him, his younger brother.. He leaned down, his head dipping down, locking the two brothers' lips together in a chase little innocent kiss, which the younger brother quickly pulled back from._

_A playful little smirk seemed to skip over the young one's face, as each of his cheeks warmed and turned light pink._

_It was almost needless to say.. but Itachi was pretty much in shock at this point. What was going on? There was no way this could be real.. right? But.. what if it were real? He had to stop this no matter how much he might not have wanted to.._

_Yeah.. he should have stopped it.. but.. he couldn't. How could he of possibly resisted as his brother once again leaned down, this time leaning to the side a bit before dipping his head in, and connecting with his neck? All the elder of the two could manage to do was let his head tilt to the side, as he let out a content and happy sounding little sigh._

_Whatever must have happened after that almost seemed to go by in a blur.. because the next thing Itachi knew, his clothes seemed to of just have vanished, as did those of his little brother. Speaking of his little brother.._

_How could his innocent little brother be doing this to him..? Where did he learn to do this? If Itachi had been coherent enough, he would of probably have felt jealously at thinking of where his brother could of possibly acquired the information of how to do what he was currently doing to him._

_What the said little Uchiha was currently doing, would be that he was slowly trailing soft little kisses mixed in with a few licks with his warm soft little tongue here and there down his body. It had all started at his neck, before he trailed up his jaw line so the little one was able to kiss his big brother. His tongue dipped into Itachi's mouth, earning a surprised sound from his brother. Their tongues played across one another for a few moments. After those moments had passed, those kisses and licks moved from the mouth of the elder of the two, move down to his chin before going to his neck once again._

_Those kisses soon found their way to Itachi's chest. They didn't stop to pay any attention to either of the pink nubs which were located there, since they seem to have another goal in mind at the moment. Down and down they continued to trail._

_Itachi's heart felt like it might beat right out of his chest as his little brother's mouth finally reached it's target, a moan falling from his mouth which was currently hanging opened. His hands felt powerless to do anything. He didn't seem to be able to touch his brother at all._

_As the Uchiha teen felt as though another moan would come from within him, something happened. His brother.. he couldn't feel him anymore. What was going o-..._

"_-iki."_

_A voice.._

"_Aniki."_

_What the hell?_

Itachi's eyes blinked opened. Once again his vision was blurred at first, and once again he noticed a blurry figure above him.

"Aniki!" The little Uchiha said while blinking down at his brother. He rubbed at one of his eyes, letting out a cute little yawn. "Niisan the-"

Before the little one could finished, Itachi let out an annoyed grunt. Why he was annoyed..? Uh-huh. Like you can't figure it out!? Wouldn't you be annoyed if you got interrupted from such a.. a.... 'interesting' dream!?

"What is it Sasuke?" Even though he didn't mean for it to, the teen's voice came out annoyed and rather harsh sounding.

The tone of the other's voice caused the little dark haired Uchiha to duck his head down a bit. "U-uh.." He bit his bottom lip lightly. "I.. something... Aniki.. Something was poking me.."

Itachi could only blink up at his little brother. What in hell could be po- .... Oh God.... That.. dream.. Oh shit!

The elder of the two quickly sat up from his position lying down on the bed. This caused Sasuke to tip backwards, his arms flailing about cutely before he eventually ended up landing on his back on the bed.. legs spread.

'.. Someone must really hate me.." The Uchiha thought to himself as he stared down at this little brother.. or rather where his legs were spread.. right at the middle.. No! He can't let himself do that! He was stronger then that! He could control his hormones! No.. he **will** control his hormones.

Itachi quickly stood from the bed, moving very quickly from his room. He moved fast enough, that his little brother didn't notice the bulge in his boxers. So, all the little one could do was blink after his big brother as he lay on the bed.. his legs still spread.

Itachi meanwhile went straight to the bathroom. He felt rather panicked at the moment. This panic made him not notice that someone had seen him as he did that.

That same person went over to Itachi's bedroom and glanced into it.. this caused that person to see Sasuke still on the bed. The little one was so wrapped up in wonder what on earth just happened, that he didn't notice he was being watched.. he hadn't even noticed his legs were still spread.

Eyes narrowed, before that person moved from the door and disappeared into another part of the Uchiha brothers' home.

Felicia: Well.. there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! I know I'm not that good at scenes like what was in Itachi's dream.. but.. I hope it was okay nn;;; Please review and let me know what you all thought of it! I'm not completely sure what to do with the next chapter.. So any ideas would be appreciated. I have a few ideas of my own.. but hmm.. yeah nn;;


	6. Damn Entities

Felicia: This update came rather quickly compared to the others.. hmmm? Well, you have fiorae to thank for that. She's my one of my newest little minion and rabid fans.. and also my stalker.. hehe. I didn't know what to write and she suggested this.. and since she's rather sickly.. I decided to do what she wanted n-n Oh.. and in other news. After this past chapter of Developing Feelings, chapter five; I finally know how this is going to end! Well.. pretty much how it is going to end anyway hehe. I'm still trying to decide on a title though.. A title for what? Well duh.. The sequel of course! All I know is that I want the title to be similar to Developing Feelings.. like maybe Those Feelings or something like that.. Humm.. Feel free to make any suggestions .n If you come up with something good I'll luff you forever.. and be your friend forever and ever.. haha.

Special Thanks: To SpoonNinja.. For giving me ideas for this chapter.. though she didn't try to.. it happened on accident while we were talking hehe.

-Replies to Some Reviews-

fiorae: Yes.. Itachi did get horny.. Horny Itachi is quite wonderful, no?

LilMinionOfDoom: Barney clones? TTTT How cruel!

-smass-: I had a feeling you'd get a kick out of the poking-ness in the last chapter…. Since I got a kick out of it myself.. and we're so damn alike after all o.o

Patty: -cling-cling-SUPER cling- I know I did.. and I love it! -cackles-

tracy-kin: Thanks n.n I will try to think of this and all of it's perverted goodness hehe.

kina-chan: You can never make me tell! The only other people right now that know besides me, who that mysterious person was, are a few of my friends who I prodded for help on the fic.

Yuki-chan2: Yes, I can only imagine how much torture I've put our Ita-chan through.. and I do love imagining it.. because it makes me giggle.. tehee. The 'stalker'… Yes the 'stalker'.. I have plans for this.. 'stalker'

aNiMePeRfEcT: You are so a pervert.. -sticks out her tongue- You're just a dirty little pervert.. like me and a lot of the people reading this fic hehe.

kayoko-chan: A collar and a leash hmm.. -gets an idea for a random one shot Uchihacest fic now- Oh and don't worry about the comment n.n;; Believe me, people have said much much MUCH worse about me due to this fic.

Lady Eden Your Gift from Death: Damn, you're all starting to be like leeches with this clinging and glomping and the not letting me go-ness x.x

SpoonNinja: Yes.. it does sound rather nasty.. but.. Hey.. it's a 'good' kinda nasty.. right? Hehe.

Disclaimer: Look at previous chapters please.

Warning: This chapter is mainly just humor.. but don't worry, we'll get back to the Uchihacest goodness in the next chapter hopefully!

-Things Used-

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

'Little Devil Talking'

'Little Angel Talking'

Special Notice: To anyone who is aware, or becomes aware in the future of the incident on livejournal which involved me and this fic here getting totally torn apart.. Please do not flame torachan or any of her friends for what she said about me and this fic. The flame war that got started because of it seems to of stopped. So please.. I don't want this to go on n.n;; So please, no more flaming!

----

Chapter Six: Damn Entities

A groan was let out as Itachi leaned his back against the bathroom door. What had just happened.. was bad. Very bad indeed. The Uchiha teen was almost in shock from it. He had never felt so rattled over something before. His little brother and felt his.. his..

'Oh God.' The dark haired one though to himself, as he glanced downwards a bit. That something that had poked Sasuke was still there, and was still quite well.. able to poke other things (n). What was Itachi going to do now..?

Two familiar entities had a few ideas on that. Said entities appeared each of Itachi's shoulders. These two could be recognized as the little angel and devil who had plagued the unfortunate teenager before.

'Not again.' Itachi cursed mentally while he shook his head, trying to rid himself of thoughts of his younger brother which were currently plaguing his mind, and also of those two little figments of his imagination.

The little devil placed his hands onto his hips and turned over towards the Uchiha teen's head. 'How could you just leave Sasuke like that with his legs all spread!?' He demanded. 'You so could have just taken him right then and there!'

There was no response from Itachi, as he was just trying to ignore the devil. That was enough to make him think he had gone insane, but what made him sure of it was the fact that the little angel on his other shoulder began to talk then.

'Don't be so vulgar!' The cute little angel countered, hands going to rest upon it's hips also. 'He can't just do something like that! He'd scare Sasuke to death! He's going to have to take his time with this!'

Itachi blinked. Did the angel just seem to say he should still have sex with his little brother..? Oh yes.. Itachi was sure of it now.. He has lost his mind.

A pout came to the face of the devil. 'But..'

The angel lifted a hand from it's hip and wiggled a finger over at the other entity. 'No buts! Do you want to scare Sasuke off for good? Or have Ita-chan get caught?'

Did.. that **thing** just call him… 'Ita-chan'? Okay, he had had enough. No more. The dark haired teen began to strip from his clothes.. which actually made the little devil on one of his shoulders let out a little cat call.. which Itachi choose to just completely ignore.

After he had removed all of his clothes, the Uchiha moved over to the shower, still just trying to completely ignore the entities on his shoulders. Once he had stepped into the shower and closed the curtain, he turned on the water so that it was nice and.. cold. A cold shower.. that was one way he could get rid of that 'little' problem of his….

Several minutes passed and Itachi was starting to feel quite cold.. it didn't seem to much help his problem though. It was still there, mainly because thoughts of his younger brother kept popping up into his head, due to comments made by the tiny devil on one of his shoulders The little angel on the other, occasionally made comments also.. none nearly as bad as those of the entity on the other shoulder of the teenaged Uchiha.

'Just give in and do it already!' The devil said as he now set on Itachi's shoulder, his legs crossed and a smirk plastered on his face.

Rolling his eyes, the angel on the opposite shoulder inquired, in a slightly scolding tone, 'Must you **always** be so very vulgar?' This inquirer was simply replied to with a nod and a devious sounding snicker by the other. That replied caused the tiny angel to heave out a sigh. Really, how was it they came from the same person's mind?

"Maybe they'll go away…" Itachi murmured to himself, causing the two little entities to now pay attention to him, blinking a bit. The devil let out a little snicker again while a small blush came to the angel's cheeks. Was the Uchiha teen really going to..?

The two opposite beings soon found out that the dark haired teenager was indeed going to.. A hand was reached out and was used to turn the water from cold to hot. 'Might as well get this over with..' He then thought to himself, before that same hand reached downwards, wrapping around himself.

Meanwhile.. (come on.. you know I couldn't go into detail about the dirty little thing Ita-chan is doing now… damn the no NC-17 rule.. tis pure evil, huh?)

In another part of the home of the two Uchiha brothers, the younger of the two sat upon his big brother's bed, his legs dangling off of the edge of said bed. He was wondering what had happened to his Aniki, and where he had went. The little one was also rather worried about Itachi.. since he had just rushed off like that.. Also, he was still rather curious about what had been poking him earlier.

Not much more time passed, before the small Uchiha boy slipped off from the bed, landing on his feet with a soft thud. The feet of the boy then led him out of his brother's room, before he then began to walk down the hallway, searching for his Aniki.

As he was walking down the hallway, he happened to pass by the bathroom.. where he hear the shower. This of course, caused the young dark haired one to stop, turning his head towards the bathroom door and blinking a few times. What would his big brother be doing taking another shower like this?

Just as Sasuke was turning to the door to knock on it and ask if his Aniki was in there.. he heard something quite strange. It was a weird sound…one he hadn't heard anything like before. '… Aniki!' The boy thought to himself, as he realized who it was who had made the weird sound.. and had just then made another…

That was when he head it.. his brother just 'said' his name. This of course caused the young Uchiha to blink a couple of times. How did his brother know he was out here? "What is it Aniki?" Sasuke asked rather suddenly, his voice sounding rather curious.

Hearing his little brother's voice, cause Itachi to totally freeze.. and tighten a certain hand of his slightly.. which of course caused the teen to wince a bit. "Oh fucking hell.." He muttered out. He was now totally convinced that someone up there really hated me..

(-is the someone 'up there'- Actually.. I just enjoy torturing him… tehee)

The tiny devil and angel which had been on his shoulders earlier might have had something to say about this.. if they hadn't become unconscious do to blood lose.. through the nose.. This was caused do to the fact they had seen what Itachi had been doing just a few short moments ago, had been way too much for them.. or mostly anyone.. to handle.

The young dark haired boy became impatient, so he inquired, "Aniki..?" A small worried pout began to form onto his face. Those noises.. they could have been pained ones…

Itachi's heart was currently beating very fast. He was feeling rather panicked. What to do.. He would be totally screwed if his younger brother decided to come into the bathroom now. "Stay.." Higher then normal pitched voice.. not good! He had to calm down.. and get his voice back to normal. "Stay out there Sasuke." Itachi finally managed to get that out.

Sasuke blinked a few times then nodded his head slightly, not thinking about the fact his brother wouldn't be able to see him nodding his head like that. "All right Aniki!" He said, before resigning to just stand there and wait for his older brother to finish with his shower.

Speaking of finishing.. The teenaged Uchiha looked downwards.. What was he going to do about 'it' now? He had been so close… He couldn't very well do anything else with his brother being right outside of the bathroom like he was now. After a few moments, he then started, "Sasuke.."

"Yes Aniki?" The young Uchiha piped up.. sounding just a bit excited.. of course his big brother's mind blew that little excited sound out of proportion and twisted it in quite an interesting way.

Itachi gulped slightly then, before he continued with what he had started to say before, "Go back to my room."

"But-"

"No buts." The tone of Itachi's voice sounded rather snappish, though he didn't mean for it to. He couldn't really help it though, 'it' was getting to him.

Sasuke pouted more.. a particularly cute pout. He then sniffed slightly, before he turned and headed back to his Aniki's room.

As he heard his little brother's foot steps moving away from the bathroom, he let out a small sigh of relief. Finally.. he could get back to what he had been doing…

After Itachi finally managed to 'finish', and after he had gotten dried off and dressed again, he headed back to his room. Upon entering his room, he expected to see Sasuke setting on his bed, pouting. He had expected this because he knew his voice had sounded snappish earlier.. However, when he entered into his room, he saw his little brother on his bed, curled up on his side, cuddling a pillow up against him.. Sasuke really did look absolutely adorable right then.

Itachi couldn't help but let a smile creep up onto his features as he slowly walked over to his bed after he had pushed his door shut. Once he reached his bed, he lied down next to his little brother, before reaching an arm out and wrapped it around Sasuke. He then pulled him over closer, lightly cuddling him.

Having been moved, made the young boy move around a bit, before he snuggled himself back against the other. It was just his big brother's luck, that he rubbed that cute little bum of his right against a certain area of his big brother's. At that movement though, Itachi quickly scooted back from his brother. He was not going to let /that/ happen again.

Of course though, at the lose of the feel of his brother against him, Sasuke let out a small little whine like sound, before he rolled over so now he was facing his big brother. The young boy then scooted over, clinging onto Itachi with both his arms and legs, sticking to him like glue pretty much. He then nuzzled his face against his brother's chest some, before making a small sigh like sound which sounded quite contented really.

Itachi let out a small sigh of relief when no part of his little brother rubbed against any part of that.. 'certain' area of his. He then once again wrapped his arms about his younger brother, settling in to try and get some more sleep now.

For the most part, outside of a few rubs, snuggles, and other such things that disturbed the poor older of the two Uchiha teens, the rest of the night went without any further.. 'incidents'.

----

Felicia: Okay.. that's it.. I hope it was okay n.n;; I had a bit of trouble writing this really.. Well, please review and let me know what you think! n.n Oh.. and keep in mind to check out my livejournal for previews and stuff for different fanfics of mine. You can find a link to it on my profile. Eep! Before I forget… Developing Feelings has reached over 10,000 words now! -quite content- Hopefully within the next few chapters it will reach 100 reviews also. It's at 80 now.. so 20 more.. So yeah.. review people! Review! -turns into a review whore- Hehe.


End file.
